There's Something About Jamie
by OreoLine00
Summary: Guy Germaine has had an exciting life, along with the rest of the Ducks. He has great friends, he's a great hockey player, and he's just met a great girl, and it's NOT Connie. To Guy, Jamie Johnson is perfect. But how does she feel about him? Summary real
1. Meeting Jamie

Okay guys, this is the first Ducks fic I've posted. I've written others, but they suck, so they don't really count. Please review and let me know what you think. BE HONEST!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it! I don't own it! I don't own it!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
I knew from the first moment I saw Jamie Johnson, she was perfect. Absolutely gorgeous. Her blonde hair falling in her face, and her books and papers scattered across the hall. That's right, across the hall. I had been late for third block, so I was rushing down the almost empty corridor. My mind must have been on other things, because one moment I was trying to remember if I did my history work, and the next thing I knew, I heard an 'umph' and saw papers fly. Apparently, I ran into a certain blonde girl I'd never seen before. I looked down to my feet to find the girl knocked down to the ground, her bright blonde hair covering her face, which was looking down. How I hadn't seen her, I have no clue.  
  
"God, I'm so sorry," I apologized, embarrassed. I bent down to help her pick up her notebooks and papers. She tucked back her hair and looked up to me. When I saw her face, I couldn't help but turn more red than I probably already was. She was... beautiful.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she replied, gathering her books as well. She smiled, and I swear, if it were a dark room, that smile could have lit it for weeks. "It was bound to happen anyway." She continued as I handed her the rest of her belongings. "Doesn't every new kid have to have some bad first day experience?" I noticed she had a bit of an accent, probably from the south. Georgia maybe, who knows.  
  
So she was new, huh? That's why in my three years at Eden Hall, I hadn't seen her.  
  
"I guess so," I shrugged, standing up. I offered her my hand, which she quickly accepted. "You're new then? Where ya from?"  
  
"Nowhere special," she shook her head. "Kailsville, Alabama. Although I refer to it as Killsville 'cause the boredom will kill you." Alabama? Hey, I was close.  
  
"What brings you to Eden Hall then?" I asked, curious. "Did you move?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that," she replied. "As much as I hate Kailsville though, it wasn't my choice to be here."  
  
I was about to ask her more when I heard a voice calling my name from down the hall.  
  
"Get to class Mr. Germaine," It was the guidance counselor, Ms. Harper. I shrugged to the girl as Ms. Harper came towards us.  
  
"I'll see you later than," I said. She waved and I turned and walked towards my class. Once I got there, I walked in, a good ten minutes late. As I shut the door, hoping to go unnoticed, I realizes something...  
  
I didn't know her name!  
  
_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Well guys, there it is... enjoy and REVIEW!  
  
And I know, this chapter is REALLY short! But don't worry. It's just cause it's the first chapter! 


	2. History and Proper Introductions

Wow, okay, before you kill me, yes, I know this chapter is really short too, BUT, let me explain before you throw me off a cliff. I had written this chapter, along with the first one, in the infield at the Daytona 500 while I was there all week. I write it in a note book, and I guess I write bigger than I thought, cause when I was done with the first two chapters, I had six pages, front and back, written with the first two chapters, which I thought was long enough, but when I typed it, it wasn't. So excuse the length of this chapter. The third one is half way written, and is longer than the first two put together, so give me a chance! 3 Krista!  
  
Amy770- Wow! You were my first reviewer for this story! Thanks!  
  
CakeEater'sGirly99 ()- I'm glad to know that people think my stories don't suck. I personally think they do, but thank you!  
  
NYgoldfish54: Thank you for your review. It was helpful. I've never been complimented on my punctuation and grammar before. Thanks. As for your Mary- Sue comment, this might sound weird, but good. That's the purpose of her in these first two or three chapters. It's her 'mask' I guess you could say. Her flaws are coming soon. Don't give up on Jamie yet. Just wait and see...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I promise. Seriously, I don't. I'm not lying! You can ask my mom! ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^ Chapter Two: History and Proper Introductions  
  
Entering the classroom unnoticed wasn't too successful. At least I tried. I wasn't like Portman who ad to make an entrance everywhere he goes.  
  
"You're late Germaine," my teacher, Mr. Kilmer stated, not even looking up from his desk. How he knew it was me, I have no clue, but he's a teacher, and they have super teacher powers. They all do.  
  
"I noticed," I shrugged, taking my seat in the back of the classroom.  
  
"One more tardy and its detention, got it?" Mr. Kilmer replied, still keeping his eyes on his work. "Now if it fits into your busy social schedule, please turn to page 116 and do the review questions at the end of the chapter. Test's next week." Damn creepy teachers and their creepy teacher powers. I pulled out my book out of my bag and opened to the right page. Middle Age Europe. Fun.  
  
I was about a quarter of the way through the section, reading about crop rotation, when I heard the door open. I pulled a Mr. Kilmer move and kept focused on my textbook.  
  
"You must be Jamie," Mr. Kilmer said as the door thudded closed. I assume his eyes were kept on his work on his desk. "Take a seat in front of Mr. Germaine. Germaine, raise your hand so Jamie knows where to sit." I effortlessly put my hand up, dropping it right away. I'm sure she saw me. The new Jamie girl sat down and turned around to me.  
  
"Psst..." she whispered. "What page?" I looked up after hearing that 'almost there' accent.  
  
"One-sixteen," I replied. "So your name's Jamie?" Duh! You're an idiot Guy. What a stupid question to ask. No, her names not Jamie. Kilmer just felt like calling her that.  
  
"Jamie Johnson, the one and only," she smiled that pretty smile. "And as for you, I've only heard you been called 'Mr. Germaine'. Therefore, I can only assume that your first name is Mister. Is that Dutch or something? It's catchy you know," she joked.  
  
"Nope, Norwegian," I smirked. "Although my friends tend to call me Guy, as well as my mother. She uses that one a lot too."  
  
"Guy, huh?" she laughed. "Not quite as catchy as Mister, but I'll get over it." She sure did smile a lot, not that I was complaining though. I loved that smile. We talked the remainder of the class, ignoring our assignment. I learned a lot about Jamie in that forty minutes. She had an older brother named Brad, who was like the second best football player in the state in high school, but he's already graduated. Her grandmother was sick with cancer, she had two horses, three sheep, and a cow she raised from a baby. Her dad was a captain in the U.S. army for nine years before he retired at forty-four years old. Her mother doesn't work, and is very old-fashioned.  
  
"She's the exact opposite of me," is what Jamie had said, comparing her mother to her self. "I like to live things as they happen. She's so organized, it's gross."  
  
When the bell rang to end class, I wish it hadn't. I was having a good time with Jamie Johnson. Beautiful Miss Jamie Johnson. When class was over, she picked up her stuff, which I had previously scattered across the hall ways of Eden Hall, and left the classroom, perfectly poised. Just as I was gathering my own stuff, she popped her head back in the door.  
  
"See ya later Mister," she called. She smiled that smile and left. Wow...  
  
As mush as Jamie had told me that day in Mr. Kilmer's third period history class, she left out one major detail that would shock not only me, but the rest of the Ducks as well.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^ Okay, like I said, don't kill me about the length. Please review! If you do, I'll be your best friend! 


	3. 1 Billlion I'm Sorrys

Okay, this chapter isn't really a chapter. I just wanted to explain something. I had the whole chapter three written, longer as the others as I promised, and I ripped up all ten pages and threw them in he garbage. They were pathetic. After I read them, I thought to myself 'what was I smoking when I wrote this?' No, I don't really smoke. It's bad for you. I don't want to die of cancer! Anyway, it was crap. Really shitty. My initial idea was to have Jamie be something she totally doesn't seem like; a hockey player. Jamie was going to be a Duck. Then I realized that no one wants a new Duck. Sure, Russ, Kenny, Julie, exc. Were all new Ducks, but Jamie can't be a Duck, can she? It's just wrong.  
  
Maybe she'll be an athletic trainer. Who knows? I need some ideas. I thought maybe a figure skater, but the only ice sport I know is hockey, so I won't be able to write about that. How about track? How hard could that be? What I know best is softball, but the whole point of Jamie is that she's the opposite of me. Maybe I'll stick with track. Let me know. Please give me ideas! That's kind of the point of this chapter. I need your help.  
  
And I would have had more time to write and plan, but I've recently been moved up to Varsity softball from JV, and we practice every day. So by the time I get home at 6, I eat, do homework, and am in bed by 10! So sorry! Thanks for understanding. So please give me some ideas on what Jamie should be! Thanks!  
  
3 Krista!  
  
Hearts: Hey there! Thanks for reading my story!  
  
Paul Kariya's Girl 9: Did you know you left that review like literally nine times? And the whole thing with the origin of his name, it's a joke.  
  
Amy770: I officially award you the "There's Something About Jamie First Reviewer" award! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kayla: Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
CakeEatersGirlie99: Thanks ever so much for not killing me! That wouldn't be a good idea seeing as my mother might hold a grudge! She loves me sometimes and would be heartbroken! 


End file.
